<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Distracting Me by Hekairen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488553">You're Distracting Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen'>Hekairen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andi's only there in the end, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Come Swallowing, Cyrus is bored so he turns to T.J., Don't copy to another site, Edgeplay, Edging, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Touching Rule, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Theatre, Smut, Spit As Lube, T.J. likes to mess with Cyrus, phonecalls, play fights, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus stares up at T.J., watching his face twist with need and feels a bit bad for dragging this out for so long, but he can't help it, he loves seeing T.J. like this; needy and desperate, begging him to let him come. He likes the control it gives him, like how good it makes T.J. feel after, likes looking at T.J.'s blissed out face as his chest heaves with each of his shaky breathes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Distracting Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi my loves, I've come back to you with another request by a lovely Anon: Can you maybe write more with Cyrus taking over control? Like an empty movie theater, TJs engrossed in the movie until he feels Cyrus crawl into his lap and mess with his belt, telling TJ to keep watching the movie. (Cyrus experimenting on him with edging? Rules of TJ not being allowed to touch him throughout?)</p><p>Sorry, it took me so long to complete, but I wanted to make sure I stayed as true to your request as possible so I do hope you like it. </p><p>Thank you and as always if you are the Anon please do tell me your thoughts, good or bad I wanna know so I can improve! Whether it's in the comments or in my asks, I don't mind!</p><p>Thank you, again, and please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T.J. groans, throwing his head back, fisting the comforter in a white knuckle grip, "Cy, puh-please?" He pleads, his head coming back to gaze down at Cyrus, who's on his knees between his legs, mouth stuffed and stretched full with his cock. </p><p>Cyrus stares back up at him, eyes glazed but focused on T.J.'s every move. He swallows, watching T.J. tense up choking on a groan and smiles to himself. Slowly he comes up and off the thick cock, sliding the flat of his tongue along the underside, reaching the head he gives it a hard suck before pulling off with a soft wet 'pop'.</p><p>T.J. curses under his breath at the sight, "Please," he huffs, his hips jerking up in hopes of getting his cock back in between Cyrus' puffy pink lips.</p><p>Cyrus smirks, leaning back a bit to prevent any contact. "Please what, Teej?" He teases, voice wrecked and raspy from having a cock down his throat.</p><p>T.J. whines, "Let me touch you, let me come...please," he begs, flexing his grip on the comforter. They've been at this for over an hour and each and every single time T.J.'s been close to coming Cyrus would pull off and look up at him, watching his face twist up with need and desperation. And then once he's sure T.J. has calmed back down he'll deep throat him once more and suck on him till he's just about ready to come again before repeating his actions, it drives T.J. mad, but once Cyrus allows him to come it's the best most intense feeling ever.</p><p>Cyrus sticks the tip of his tongue out and licks up the little bead of pre-come at the head, humming happily when he notices how fixated T.J. is on him. He gives a small smile, bringing his hands up to ghost his fingers up and down the twitching cock, "Well, you did ask nicely and we should get going..." He trails off, his eyes flickering to the window showing the setting sun. </p><p>T.J. gives a shaky exhale, but his relief is cut short when Cyrus unexpectedly deep throats him once again and he's gasping for air, hips jerking. He looks down and sees Cyrus smiling around his cock, clearly happy at having caught him by surprise. He groans, Cyrus bobbing his head up and down, hands on his thighs.</p><p>T.J. unclenches one fist from the comforter bringing his hand down to caress Cyrus' cheek, feeling it hollow underneath his fingers and sighing blissfully. "You always look so pretty," he whispers.</p><p>Cyrus blushes, coming up off the length but keeping his lips wrapped around the head. He gives a light suck, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling off, strings of saliva connecting them. "You're doing so good, babe." He presses a kiss to the purpling head, wrapping his small hand just below it and sliding it down to the base and squeezing lightly. "I'll let you come, but not right now," he says, voice raw and teasing.</p><p>T.J. groans, bucking his hips once more before giving a low hiss when he feels a sharp pain on his thigh.</p><p>Cyrus just pinched him.</p><p>He looks down at him scandalized, Cyrus just stares up at him, "Stop that or I'll leave you like this," he threatens, waiting until T.J. nods before continuing.</p><p>Cyrus leans back in, licking at the head while running his hand up and down the hard length. T.J. groans trying his best to keep still, knowing that if he behaves Cyrus will give him what he wants.</p><p>"Muffin, c'mon I-I need it," he pants, fisting the comforter again, hoping the pet name will get Cyrus to relent.</p><p>Cyrus locks eyes with him and sucks the head into his mouth, moaning obscenely, the sound sending vibrations down T.J.'s cock and T.J. has to control himself from bucking his hips, letting out a deep growl, instead.</p><p>"Muffin, please...please, I-I can-can't n-no more, ah!" He bends forward, gripping the sheets, trying to ground himself and prevent any movement.</p><p>Cyrus stares up at T.J., watching his face twist with need and feels a bit bad for dragging this out for so long, but he can't help it, he loves seeing T.J. like this; needy and desperate, begging him to let him come. He likes the control it gives him, likes how good it makes T.J. feel after, likes looking at T.J.'s blissed out face as his chest heaves with each of his shaky breathes. Sometimes just that is enough to make Cyrus come untouched.</p><p>Cyrus swallows, sucking on the head, swirling his tongue all over, making sure to lap up at the oozing head, moaning softly as he slowly takes more in. T.J. groans deeply above him, breathing heavily as Cyrus continues, he's halfway down when he quickly comes up and T.J. is left whining petulantly. His eyes practically begging Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus' hand moves up and down the hard cock in long languid strokes, eyes never leaving T.J.'s face, his eyes are shiny and his face is flushed a bright red, he's so gorgeous. It's almost rare to see T.J. so flustered and vulnerable, he's the strong athlete with boundless confidence that people look to for reassurance, but with Cyrus he's different, he's soft and open. Let's Cyrus practically do what he wants with him, within reason of course.</p><p>Cyrus swallows, licking his swollen lips. He looks down at the engorged cock, watches it twitch and ooze, listening to T.J.'s labored breathing. He looks up at T.J. from beneath his lashes and whispers, "Come on." Poking his tongue out and running is slowly over the leaking tip before enveloping the head back into his warm wet mouth. </p><p>Cyrus is unprepared for the immediate load shot into his mouth, hot come filling his cheeks, some even escaping and dribbling down his chin. Unexpected tears fall from his eyes as he tries not to choke and spit up the come. He blinks away more tears, trying to look up at T.J., who's trembling and breathing unevenly as he comes down from his high.</p><p>Cyrus swallows hard removing his mouth from T.J.'s cock, coughing a bit before breathing deeply. "What was that, Teej?" He asks, voice thick and hoarse.</p><p>T.J. inhales shakily, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get his fuzzy mind to focus. He hadn't meant to come, it had happened so fast, he had felt overwhelmed with everything Cyrus, his eyes, his lips, his soft hands, and more than anything his warm mouth surrounding him. He bites his lip, opening his eyes and looking down at Cyrus, groaning at the sight. Cyrus still has come dripping over his full lips and down his chin, staining his shirt, tears clinging to his lashes with a few tracks down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant too. It just felt like too much. Your eyes, your voice, and then your mouth, I couldn't help it, I'm sorry," he husks, looking away from Cyrus in shame.</p><p>Cyrus swallows, again, raising a hand to T.J.'s cheek, turning his face back to him, "Hey, it's alright. Look at me-" he searches T.J.'s eyes-"I'm sorry, I might've gone a bit too far this time, sorry," he sighs. "You just always look so gorgeous and-and I just can't help but want more."</p><p>T.J. blushes brightly, a small smile gracing his lips, "It felt good," he tries, his smile growing.</p><p>It's Cyrus' turn to blush, "Really?"</p><p>T.J. huffs, "Yeah, it always does..." He trails off.</p><p>Cyrus giggles, throwing his arms around T.J.'s neck and kissing him hard on the lips. T.J. eagerly kisses back, wrapping his arms around Cyrus and bringing him close.</p><p>Cyrus breaks the kiss, "C'mon, we have to go if we're gonna catch the movie on time." He pecks T.J.'s lips before getting up and adjusting his pants.</p><p>T.J. notices the bulge in his pants and pulls Cyrus back to him with a hand, "You're still hard, though?"</p><p>Cyrus glances down with a toothy grin, "Don't worry, you can take care of that later." He winks down at T.J. who blushes brilliantly at the suggestion.</p><p>Cyrus giggles, bending down and kissing his forehead, "Come on," he whispers, pulling away. He tugs off his stained shirt, wiping at his face with it before throwing it into T.J.'s laundry basket, and walking over to T.J.'s closet, sliding the door open and rifling through his hoodies.</p><p>T.J. stands tucking himself back into his trunks and pulling his pants back on, buttoning them up and buckling his belt. He walks over to Cyrus standing behind him, placing his hands on his waist and pressing him closer. Cyrus hums leaning into him as he examines a dark green hoodie.</p><p>"Wear the goldenrod one," T.J. says, resting his chin on Cyrus' shoulder, his hands running up and down Cyrus' soft belly.</p><p>"Why?" Cyrus asks, turning his head a bit to peer at T.J. as his hand finds the soft fabric of said hoodie.</p><p>"It looks good on you." T.J. shrugs, kissing his shoulder.</p><p>Cyrus turns back to the hoodie and stares at it, contemplating, before pulling it from the hanger and stepping back, causing T.J. to stumble a bit as he steps back, before regaining his footing and whining in his ear. Cyrus huffs a laugh, "Let go so I can put this on and we can get going." He squirms in T.J 's hold.</p><p>T.J. whines again before letting him go, turning to find his wallet with their tickets, stuffing it into his pocket.</p><p>Cyrus slips on the hoodie and goes to stand in front of the full-length mirror, examining himself. He turns to the side, the other side, the back and then does a quick turn, finger gunning his reflection. He hears a soft chuckle and turns to T.J., "What?"</p><p>T.J. smiles wide, "Nothin', you're just so goofy it's cute."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like nothing to me." Cyrus quirks a brow.</p><p>T.J. smirks, "You're right, you're everything to me," he says, walking over to Cyrus and pulling him into a hug. </p><p>"Aww Teej, we gotta go," Cyrus laughs into his chest.</p><p>T.J. pulls away, squinting down at him, "Why are you like this?" </p><p>But Cyrus doesn't answer him, just grabs his hand and pulls him to the door, laughing as T.J. stomps behind him.</p><p>(*)</p><p>Cyrus sighs for the umpteenth time, the movie is boring him. If he had known this movie would bore him so much he would have told T.J. to ask someone else to go with him.</p><p>He looks over at T.J. who's totally engrossed in the black and white film playing on the fifty-foot screen of the theatre, he looks around the darkened room and sees at most two other couples, one seated near the front and the other on the far side near the wall. They themselves were seated towards the back because T.J. didn't like the weird angles sitting closer to the screen made.</p><p>Cyrus sighs again, turning back to the screen where the man appears to be drinking before the pianist comes over and tries to convince the man to leave with him. Cyrus tunes the rest out turning back to T.J., watching his eyes flit over the screen taking everything in, his tongue pokes out and he licks his lips and Cyrus can't help but follow the movement, licking his own lips.</p><p>T.J.'s hand goes to unconsciously scratch at his thigh and before Cyrus knows it he's staring at T.J.'s lap and his mind is drifting back to less than an hour ago when he was between T.J.'s knees with a mouthful of cock. The thought alone has him growing hard in his pants.</p><p>With a hand he begins to eagerly palm at himself, wanting some sort of relief. His breathing grows ragged but he tries to keep quiet in hopes T.J. won't hear him. But rubbing his hand over his pants isn't doing much, he goes to slip his hand under his waistband but stops when he remembers that T.J. still owes him from earlier so he shouldn't mind if Cyrus collects, right?</p><p>With a nod Cyrus turns back to look at T.J. who's still absorbed in the movie and smiles to himself, he won't immediately notice what Cyrus is up to.</p><p>Cyrus is quick in moving the armrest out of the way before swinging a leg over and straddling him. T.J. doesn't seem to mind and only shifts a bit to adjust the added weight of Cyrus, his eyes remaining on the screen. Cyrus notices this and it causes a shock to annoyance to course through him before he quickly shakes it from his head and sets about his task. With deft fingers, he unbuckles T.J.'s belt and it's at this point that T.J. begins noticing something is going on.</p><p>T.J. quickly grabs at Cyrus' hands stopping him from continuing, "What are you doing?!" He hisses up at Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus swallows, "Nothing, just keep watching the movie, don't mind me." He twists his hands from T.J.'s hold and returns to unbuttoning the jeans.</p><p>T.J. stares at him for a bit longer before sighing and returning his eyes to the screen where the sing-off between the German officers and Laszlo is taking place. </p><p>Cyrus pulls at T.J.'s jeans, slipping a hand into his trunks and pulling out his cock. He can feel it growing hard in his hand and smiles, running his hand up and down the length, moaning softly as it grows and thickens in his palm. He feels T.J. tense up beneath him, groaning lowly at Cyrus' actions.</p><p>Cyrus leans in close to his ear and whispers, "Try and be quiet, Teej, we are in a theatre." T.J. whines bucking his hips up, his cock sliding up Cyrus' hand before sliding down.</p><p>Cyrus 'tsk's, placing his other hand on T.J.'s abs, "Stay still, babe, it's my turn now." He rolls his hips as if to emphasize his point, his own hard cock pressing into T.J.'s thigh.</p><p>T.J. groans, his hands going to Cyrus' hips and rolling them down into his. Cyrus moans softly before slapping at T.J.'s hands, "What part of "my turn" do you not get, huh?" He moves the armrest back into place, "That means no touching me-" he grabs at T.J.'s hands and places them on the armrests-"no making any noise, I mean you're watching a movie, I don't wanna ruin that for you." Cyrus kisses him and T.J. chases his lips once they part, "Okay?" Cyrus tilts his head to the side.</p><p>T.J. stares at him with a petulant look, "Okay, fine." He gives in and Cyrus smiles, "Good, now watch your movie." He kisses him once again before resuming his task of stroking T.J.'s cock. He licks his palm and uses it to slick up the length and feels T.J. shiver under him at the contact.</p><p>Once he's satisfied, he kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his pants carefully sliding them off along with his trunks tossing them onto his seat. He gets back onto T.J. and shivers when the rough denim of his jeans rubs against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.</p><p>Cyrus looks at T.J.'s face and even though it's directed at the screen he can see his eyes flitting back and forth between the screen and him, it makes him smile knowing T.J. can't keep his eyes off him. With that thought he decides to tease him a little, he grabs ahold of his own cock and strokes himself slowly, mewling softly for T.J., his other hand slips up under the golden hoodie and he rubs at his nipple, pinching it and moaning. </p><p>T.J.'s hands grip the armrests tightly as he tries to remember what Cyrus told him earlier, <em>This is for Cyrus, you already had your turn</em>. He repeats this over and over in his head as he tries to keep his eyes on the movie.</p><p>Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cyrus remove the hand under his hoodie and bring it up to his mouth, tracing it with two fingers before slipping them inside and T.J. groans lowly in his throat, shifting slightly in his seat. Now he's watching Cyrus openly, watching how he sucks his own fingers, slathering them with his own saliva. He fists his hands, fingers cracking with the action when Cyrus shoves a third finger into his mouth and begins finger-fucking his own mouth.</p><p>God, how he wishes those where his own fingers.</p><p>Soon after, Cyrus leans into him, placing a hand on his shoulder and tucking his face into T.J.'s neck, he lifts himself onto his knees and brings his hand behind himself circling his rim before plunging two fingers in the tight hole, muffling his moan with T.J.'s neck.</p><p>T.J. swallows thickly, chest heaving from the adrenaline coursing through him from Cyrus’ actions combined with the fact that they're in a movie theatre with at least four other people. Speaking of, he turns his head looking for said people and finds them still immersed in the movie playing, something he should be.</p><p>Cyrus lets out another muffled moan, this time biting T.J.'s neck as he inserts the third finger along with the others and drives them in and out of himself quickly. T.J. bites his lip as Cyrus continues mouthing at his throat, he can feel Cyrus rock into him with each thrust of his fingers and it's driving him crazy.</p><p>This is worse than all those other times Cyrus has edged him, he hates not being able to touch Cyrus and now he's not even allowed to make a sound or look at him. He’s so close to snapping and just shoving Cyrus down on his cock and fucking him not caring that they're in a public place and shouldn't be doing this.</p><p>He's snapped out of his thoughts when Cyrus stills above him and then the small hand that was on his shoulder is now wrapped around his pulsing cock, holding it, he shivers involuntarily. Cyrus rises, removing his face from T.J.'s neck and from what little light the dim scones on the wall and the film produce, T.J. can see the dark flush on Cyrus' cheeks, his doe eyes glazed over and full lips parted in ragged breathes. How T.J. wishes he could just kiss him right then and there.</p><p>Cyrus scoots closer to T.J., placing both his hands onto his shoulders and using them as leverage to hover over his twitching cock. T.J. grips the armrests again, waiting for Cyrus.</p><p>Then ever so slowly Cyrus begins to lower himself onto T.J.'s cock and T.J. has to bite his lip hard to prevent himself from cursing loudly as his cock squeezes through the tight heat. Cyrus is about halfway down when he stops, panting heavily, his eyes lower and he faintly sees his own cock, he can feel the pre-come oozing and he shivers. Cyrus whimpers as he continues sinking himself lower until T.J.'s buried deep inside him.</p><p>Cyrus sucks in his bottom lip trying to keep still, letting himself adjust to the stretch. T.J. is stock-still beneath him, his eyes shut tightly and Cyrus can't help but lean in close to his ear and whispering, "Are you watching the movie, T.J.?" </p><p>T.J. growls lowly, Cyrus feels it reverberating in his chest from where his hands are on his shoulders and he rocks his hips slightly. Smirking when he sees T.J.'s hands twitch for his hips, "No touching, remember?" He teases, watching T.J.'s hand latch onto the armrests, again.</p><p>Cyrus takes a stuttering breath before slowly lifting himself up and then letting himself sink back down, moaning softly, being mindful of the other attendees. His hand soon finds the swell in his lower belly, under the hoodie, and he mewls cutely, sighing as he runs his hand over it. He loves how T.J. just fills him up, how big he is he can literally feel him pressing against his walls, it really fucks him up.</p><p>He soon develops a steady rhythm, his thighs straining as he continues rising and falling eagerly on T.J.'s cock. Careful not to make too much noise that could be heard over the loud movie audio. He turns his head to the front of the theatre just to make sure the other couples are none the wiser.</p><p>Satisfied, Cyrus turns and finds T.J.'s head thrown back against the wall, his breathing heavy as his hands flex their grip on the armrests. "Watch the movie, Teej. You've been wanting to watch it for a while now, why aren't you paying attention?" He asks breathlessly, running his hand down T.J.'s chest.</p><p>His action has the expected outcome as T.J. sucks in a stuttering breath, his head coming back to stare at Cyrus, "Cy, I-I thi-think you-" he swallows hard, adam's apple bobbing-"know wh-why," he stumbles quietly.</p><p>Cyrus tilts his head to the side trying to appear as innocent as he can despite his debauched look, "Nonsense, Teejay," he draws out his name as he grinds his hips down into T.J.'s, moaning softly when the rough denim of T.J.'s jeans rubs against the soft skin of his inner thighs.</p><p>"Muffin...baby, you know how much of a distraction you can be," T.J. pants, biting the insides of his cheeks to redirect his focus.</p><p>Cyrus smiles, his cheeks growing warmer at the compliment, "Should I stop?" He whispers, ceasing his movements.</p><p>T.J. inhales deeply, his grip on the armrests tightening harshly as he tries to keep still, "You-you can d-do wha-whatever you want, it-it's your turn," he stumbles out.</p><p>Cyrus stares at him for a bit longer and then he's lifting himself up and off T.J.'s cock. T.J. doesn't know whether to be relieved that he can go back to watching the movie or upset that Cyrus stopped just because T.J. couldn't listen and keep his attention on the movie.</p><p>T.J.'s muddled thoughts are cut short when Cyrus suddenly slaps a hand over his mouth and slams himself back down on his cock, biting his own lip to stop any sounds from escaping. The hand over T.J.'s mouth muffling his surprised gasp as Cyrus swiftly begins bouncing in his lap.</p><p>T.J.'s eyes quickly jerk to the other theatre occupants, the couple closest to the front still seems completely absorbed in the film, good. His eyes go to the one off to the side and he panics when he sees them shift, one turns to their partner slightly, their mouth moving as they point to the screen. T.J. turns to the screen and finds himself completely lost, he can't even recall any of the names. </p><p>He tries to speak but the hand over his mouth muffles everything and Cyrus looks too gone to care, his eyes are closed and his mouth is parted in breathy moans, it's almost enough to distract T.J. but movement from the previous couple draws his attention back to them.</p><p>They're growing more animated and T.J.'s panic is rising. He takes Cyrus' wrist in his hand and pulls it away from his mouth, "Cy, they're gonna see," he hisses nodding to the couple whose hushed voices can be heard over the movie.</p><p>Cyrus turns his head, slowing his movements as he watches the couple for a bit. "They won't see." Cyrus turns back to him, "Besides you said I could do whatever I wanted, it's my turn," he whines, picking up speed.</p><p>T.J. sighs, letting go of Cyrus and sitting back in his seat trying to distract himself with the film as Cyrus continues fucking himself onto his cock. He finds it hard to listen to what is being when all he can hear are Cyrus' soft moans and breathy gasps, but he doesn't mind as he can feel a tightening knot in his abdomen the more Cyrus continues.</p><p>He once again white knuckle grips the armrests as Cyrus bounces faster. Biting his lip each time Cyrus sinks onto him. He moves his hips slightly and Cyrus inhales sharply, hand flying to his mouth to stop an oncoming moan.</p><p>"What's wrong?" T.J. asks alarmed, sitting up a little straighter.</p><p>Cyrus shakes his head, continuing his actions, "Nothin', just felt so good," he mumbles, angling his hips down differently in hopes of hitting the same spot within him and once he does he presses both hands over his mouth, stifling his moans.</p><p>Cyrus can feel the white-hot heat in his abdomen, it's been pooling there ever since he sat down on T.J.'s cock. He wants to come so badly he can feel it building inside of him.</p><p>He slides his hands down his neck and over the hoodie, mewling sweetly at the tinging sensation his hands leave behind. One hand grasps at the hem of the hoodie pushing it up to expose his torso, brushing it over his nipples and chest. His other hand wraps around his cock and he whimpers, stroking it.</p><p>T.J. watches on completely captivated by Cyrus. The way his lithe body moves so gracefully, the way his face relays every ounce of pleasure he is feeling, he truly is a sight to behold and T.J. counts himself lucky every day to be the one and only to see Cyrus like this. The thought alone is enough to make him groan, the metal of the armrests digging into his palms and fingers from his tight hold.</p><p>T.J. feels Cyrus' hips begin to falter in their movements, his hand hurriedly stroking his cock while the other rests on his lower belly, and T.J. begins to wonder why before he remembers the bulge he causes in Cyrus every time he enters him, he growls deep in his chest at the memory of it. T.J. can also hear Cyrus' moans raise in volume just the slightest bit and his eyes dart to the other occupants who are still completely oblivious to their actions.</p><p>"Teej, I'm-ah," Cyrus whimpers, pulling T.J. into a breathtaking kiss with the hand that had been on his bump, his other hand stroking himself through his high as he comes all over it. T.J. groans into their kiss, feeling Cyrus tighten around him and making him come right up into him, his hands unconsciously clutching onto Cyrus' hips, rocking their hips together as they ride out their orgasms.</p><p>They release from their kiss once they've calmed down, foreheads resting together, breathes mingling, it's a very intimate moment between them.</p><p>Cyrus smirks, "I thought I said no touching?" He pants.</p><p>T.J. squints at him, "Yeah well, you kissed me first," he weakly accuses between breaths.</p><p>Cyrus huffs a laugh, shaking his head gently against T.J.'s.</p><p>"Leave me alone, you know I can't think straight after," T.J. pouts.</p><p>Cyrus smiles kissing him again, "Aww Teej, you know I love you."</p><p>T.J. nuzzles into his neck, "I love you, too, he mumbles against the smooth skin.</p><p>"C'mon T.J., we gotta clean up before the movie ends and lights come back on." Cyrus pats his back.</p><p>T.J. nods slowly removing himself from Cyrus' neck. Cyrus carefully pulls away, slowly getting up on his own two wobbly legs, T.J. notices this and his hands immediately go to his waist, steadying him. Cyrus smiles sweetly down at him, "Thanks, babe."</p><p>"You're welcome, muffin," T.J. smiles, letting go once he's sure Cyrus is good.</p><p>Cyrus winces slightly, feeling T.J.'s come sliding out of him, "I'ma need a long shower once I get home." He grabs his underwear and tugs them on followed by his pants, grimacing when he sits down to pull on his shoes.</p><p>T.J. tugs his pants back into place, buttoning them up and buckling his belt. Sighing he turns to Cyrus who's sitting in place, face forward to the screen like they just hadn't had sex in the back row of a public theatre. He shakes his head turning back to the front and trying to catch whatever is left of the movie.</p><p>(*)</p><p>The movie ends and T.J. is mildly annoyed he missed a good chunk of it thanks to Cyrus. They're exiting the theatre walking side by side just behind the other two couples who are excitedly talking about the movie.</p><p>Cyrus notices his mood and bumps into him, "Hey, what's wrong?" He looks up at him through his lashes, wrapping his arms around T.J.'s arm and bringing it close to his chest, directing them towards the sidewalk.</p><p>T.J. pouts down at him, "I'm never inviting you to watch a movie with me again."</p><p>Cyrus laughs, throwing his head back, "Aww Teej, you don't mean that!" He lightly smacks T.J.'s chest, nuzzling his face into T.J.'s bicep.</p><p>T.J. cracks a smile at his boyfriend’s antics, "Bet," he says pulling out his phone and dialing a number.</p><p>Cyrus peers up at him, trying to call his bluff as he stands on his tiptoes attempting to listen to the other end of the call.</p><p>"Hey Andi, how are you?" T.J. questions with an easy smile.</p><p>Cyrus' eyes widen, "No!" He tries reaching for the phone, but T.J. turns away from him.</p><p>"How would you like to go see a movie with me next week?" T.J. sticks his tongue out at Cyrus who pouts up at him.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's distracting watching a movie with him." T.J. pulls Cyrus to his chest, hugging him with one arm. Cyrus immediately wraps his arms around him snuggling into his chest.</p><p>"So next week? I'll text you the deets." T.J. rests his chin on top of Cyrus' head.</p><p>"Thanks, Andi. Bye, love you!" He says before ending the call.</p><p>"Are you really never gonna invite me to watch movies with you, again?" Cyrus asks, snuggling closer.</p><p>T.J. snorts, "Nah, just movies I don't really care for, those you can distract me all you want."</p><p>Cyrus looks up at him with a small smile, "Okay." Nuzzling their noses together.</p><p>"C'mon let's get you home!" T.J. kisses his lips before pulling him along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please do leave a comment telling me what you thought, I love reading them so much!! And if not Kudos are sweet!</p><p>I take requests so if you have any just leave a comment or an ask on my tumblr @hekairen. Thank you and I hope you have a lovely day/night!!</p><p>P.S. Just in case you guys were wondering the movie they were supposed to be watching is Casablanca.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>